BILL THE PONY'S VERSION OF EVENTS
by sasleggolas
Summary: WHY DID ARAGORN KILL LEGOLAS AND THEN BLAME LEGOLAS READ AND FIND OUT PLEASE REVIEW. SLASH BETWEEN A/L
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: none of these characters except any unknown ones are not mine but the work of Tolkien.  
  
This is my first fanfic. It takes place between leaving the Prancing Pony and the Mines of Moria. Bill the pony gives version of events through his eyes including developing relationship between Aragon and Legolas. Please review it and tell me what you think.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
After being abandoned at the Mines Of Moria I quickly returned home and such was the clamour among horses there to know what happened I decided to write it all down. Not many people know the fact that horses can understand all that is said in any language as they are too stupid to understand what we say. On the journey with the Fellowship they would certainly have been surprised about what I could have told them. It all began the day when four strange hobbits arrived at the Prancing Pony Inn........................  
  
Wopppeeeee I have been sold. No longer will I have that cruel Bill Fenry as my master, I now belong to a man named Strider and four hobbits. Aparantley we are heading for a place called Rivendell where ever that is. It was along trek there with many advenutes but I had time to study and learn about my companions.  
  
Two of hobbits Merry and Pippin are the biggest pair of mischeif makers I have ever seen. Their latest trick was to dump called water over Strider's head, needless to say he was not amused.  
  
Sam and Frodo are as devoted to each other but I think on Sam's side there is a little more than that. He is always giving Frodo long, loving looks when he is not looking. Frodo hasn't seemed to have noticed and it breaks Sam's heart. Maybe I'll try get Frodo to notice as I love Sam as he is a kind and Generous master.  
  
Strider is silent and I think sad. In his eyes there is only fear and determination, no hint of being loved by someone or himself loving someone.  
  
When we reached Rivendell I was put in a stable and was there when an elf Legolas rode in, apparantley for a great meeting. A couple of days later I was packed with things for a long journey. A fellowship had been set up to take the one ring to be destroyed. The four hobbits, Strider and Legolas were in it.  
  
After we set out I noticed a fire had entered Strider's eyes and he kept glancing at Legolas. Maybe something is going to happen there ....... well we will have to wait and see  
  
To be continued 


	2. Eavesdropping

Soz I have taken so long to get the next chapter up. If you want another chapter please review coz I will only continue if I get 10 of them. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters belong to me as they are the work of the genius who made up LotR except any strange ones.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
1 EAVESDROPPING  
  
Not long after we left Rivendell home of the luscious green grass, we came to a place in the forest where we could camp for the night. There wasn't much tasty grass for me to eat but they didn't seem to care, not even SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Once everything was set up Gandalf took Aragorn off for a long chat, leaving Legolas on guard duty. Aragorn pulled a face hehe I knew he wanted to remain with Legolas who was the only other person to see the face. Legolas seemed puzzled by it and was soon lost in thought barely paying any attention to his guard duty. Good thing I was there otherwise there could have been a nasty accident coz I noticed Gollum sneaking up to Frodo's sleeping body, knife in hand. He was plainly terrified of me and ran for it when I approached.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
(Aragorn was on guard duty, all the other two leggers apparently asleep)  
  
I was walking around foraging for any sign of decent grass when I heard soft footsteps approaching Aragorn, it was Legolas. What I am about to tell you no one else has ever heard. I wasn't eavesdropping those two were just speaking a little bit too loudly so close to me:  
  
THE CONVERSATION  
  
"Tut, tut Aragorn if you didn't hear me approaching then how will you hear enemy spies."  
  
Aragorn jumps and blushes, "Oh Legolas it's you. Anyway the enemy makes far more than you. Your feet barely touch the grass, making less noise than a lover calling softly for his lover in the dead of night."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "A strange comparison. I don't think my feet have been compared to something like that before."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would take a walk and see what you were up to."  
  
"You should go back and try again, there is another long day of marching ahead."  
  
"I know."  
  
Just as I found some grass Legolas tripped over a twig and fell heavily to the ground. Well Aragorn soon showed his true feelings:  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, wake up don't do this to me. I love you."  
  
The elf's eyes flew open like mine do when I spot some fresh grass. "Do you really mean what you just said Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn nodded his head up and down like some dumb mule.  
  
Legolas said, "I feel the same way about you to. Kiss me."  
  
I turned my back on them not wanting to intrude but I couldn't help hearing their happy moans. Half an hour later a snorted to get their attention so Gandalf who's watch it was next would not catch then unawares. They took my hint, dressed quickly and hastened back to camp. They seemed the perfect couple, good thing they couldn't see into the future, to the next day or they're one perfect night would have been ruined.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANX 


	3. The Kiss of Death

Chapter three is now up, thanx to all my wonderful reviewers you're all great. This is story is an au. R + R and tell me what you think I will accept flamers.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
None of these characters belong to me they all belong to Tolkien.  
  
CHAPTER THREE – THE KISS OF DEATH  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Gandalf was in a great hurry the next day. At breakfast all I got was I tiny handful of oats, then immediately packed all their heavy belongings on to my back!!!!!! The nincompoops didn't seem to realise that this was going to give me a huge stomach ache, all except Strider who gave me a dollop of medicine to be on the safe side. Yucky but he is such a gorgeous master that I didn't mind.  
  
Once on the move Aragorn and Legolas carefully avoided any eye contact, both seeming embarrassed and shy about last night's happenings. Gandalf kept us marching for twelve hours straight. I decided to take matters into my own hooves. As we approached a nice grassy glade I turned on my excellent acting skills and started hobbling. Sam quickly noticed and yelled out, "STOP Bill's hurt, Legolas, Strider do something!!!" Naturally they all stopped, Strider came and checked me over (he had such nice cool, soothing hands) and said, "Bill will need to rest for a while and have his leg bathed."  
  
"Okay this is as good a place to stop as any and there is a pool over there perfect for Bill's leg. You Aragorn and Legolas take him while I keep watch," said Gandalf as he examined Frodo's one of Frodo's many scratches.  
  
Legolas' and Aragorn's eyes met and rolled but they took me without any comment. When they got to the water they just shoved me in and left me there. Said they had important things to discuss. Anyway while I was freezing my but off they had an interesting conversation which I unashamedly listened into.  
  
THE CONVERSATION  
  
"Legolas .............. about last night," begun Aragorn hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Aragorn?"  
  
"Did you really mean what you said last night?"  
  
"Of Course Aragorn I don't say that kind of thing lightly."  
  
"Well ......." then all in one burst, "I don't love you, I love Arwen. You were just a one night stand okai. I hate you, you disgusting piece of filth."  
  
Legolas face crumpled dramatically, then he grabbed me and raced back to camp. On the way he said, "I wish Arwen was dead. I wish she didn't exist then Aragorn would be mine. Sorry Bill, I shouldn't be moving you so fast with your sore leg. Wohaaa boy." As we walked along I realised I had heard a three voice not two when Aragorn and Legolas had been talking. The third voice had been soft yet cold and had kept repeating, "Kill Arwen, go on you know you want to. KILL HER."  
  
At camp we discovered that Arwen had just ridden up. Legolas' face contorted into pure fury and hatred. Arwen looked startled but passed no comment.  
  
Aragorn returned to camp calmly looking as handsome as ever. A big grin spread over his face as he caught sight of Arwen and raced over to embrace her  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
I was grazing in the open glade when Aragorn and Arwen approached arm in arm talking:  
  
"I am glad you have come Arwen. It's fantastic to have you with me if only for a short while."  
  
"Oh Aragorn, I wish I could stay longer than this one night but that was my father's command."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Aragorn what is the matter with Legolas? He and I have always been such good friends and now he acts like he loathes me."  
  
Aragorn lowered his head and muttered, "I have no idea what you are talking about, lets return to camp it's getting late."  
  
They left heading the direction of the camp.  
  
A couple of hours later, Arwen came back this time on her own rapped up in deep thought. Suddenly there was the sound of a footstep upon twigs and a shadowy figure leapt up behind Arwen.  
  
"what the ............ what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to talk or maybe not."  
  
"stop, what are you doing to me?"  
  
I saw the figure kiss her and she fell to the ground. The figure crept off. I dared not approach her as the scent of death was all around her.  
  
In the morning my sharp ears detected Aragorn calling Arwen's name. Because I loved him so much, I let out a huge whinny hoping he would come my way. Within minutes I heard him come crashing through the undergrowth. I will never forget his shrill, piercing scream when he discovered her body. That brought the others running and they stared in dismay when they took in the scene. I edged closer and saw that Arwen had been pierced by one of Legolas' arrows.  
  
  
  
If u want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. THE AFTERMATH

Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers and to one of best friends Kerry who has been so helpful. Please go read and review her first LotR fanfic its brill. Her pen name is ElvenQueen.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters belong to me except Ron they all belong to Tolkien  
  
Anyway on with the story  
  
THE AFTERMATH  
  
They all stood gaping first at Arwen's body then at Legolas whose face had turned deathly pale. Aragorn's eyes grew narrower and narrower until they were only angry slits, drew his sword and rushed at Legolas. I am sure that his sword would have pierced the elf's heart had not Gandalf jumped in and interfered.  
  
"Peace Aragorn, put your sword away."  
  
"Let me at him Gandalf, he deserves to die for what he has done."  
  
"Some that are dead deserve life and some that live deserve death. Can you judge this and give it to them?"  
  
Aragorn hung his head.  
  
"I am going to send for Elrond and until then Legolas MUST remain alive. Only he has the right to pass judgement on Legolas as is the right of a murdered person's family. Meanwhile Legolas will be bound in chains and watched day and night."  
  
"I suppose that that will have to do."  
  
Gandalf bound a still stunned Legolas who said in a clear voice, "I didn't kill her doesn't anyone believe me?"  
  
"Sure. Why should we believe you. You are the only one accurate enough with a bow and arrow to shoot someone through the heart on the first try," said Frodo coldly.  
  
"Yeah and I heard you muttering how you hated her," remarked Boromir.  
  
"Cease this. I have sent for Elrond and he will arrive in two days time. Until then I myself will keep watch over Legolas."  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
I was grazing near Aragorn as he slept hoping I could give him some comfort when he awoke, when I heard him muttering in his dream. "no ............... not the arrow ............... how can she be dead"  
  
The next day Aragorn had no memory of the dream or of what he had said and informed Sam that he had had a fantastic night sleep. As I was nibbling on a patch of a grass I happened to look over to where Legolas was and I noticed his face was dark, troubled and tear-stained and I began to pity him.  
  
That day preparations were made for the arrival of Elrond. I was forced to carry the hares and rabbits Boromir killed back to camp. Brrrrrrrrr it felt weird carrying fellow grass eaters.  
  
All that day Legolas was ignored except for angry looks and spitting in his direction.  
  
Once again that night Aragorn was in the throws of a nightmare. Funny how that word contains the name given to a female horse - mare. Again he kept muttering to himself but I won't repeat it as I didn't want to believe what I heard.  
  
Early the next morning Elrond came riding up on my best friend Ron. Gandalf had apparently not told Elrond the news for his first words were, "Well Gandalf what was so urgent and why is Legolas bound in chains."  
  
"Leave Ron with Bill, Elrond I have some grave news for you."  
  
Ron came over and grazed beside me eager for news on our adventures so far.  
  
"Elrond I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Arwen is dead. We found her lying in the glade with one of Legolas' arrows through her heart."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! Legolas how could you do such a thing?"  
  
"I ............ I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know who did it. I know I didn't. Please Lord Elrond you've got to believe me. I have loved Arwen like a sister for years and would never do anything to harm her."  
  
"How dare you claim that. I know it was you, all the evidence points your way. So according to elven law I sentence to death by beheading and your family will become outcasts in elven society. This will be carried out within the hour.  
  
"STOP" yelled Aragorn, "I did it. I killed Arwen.  
  
Please R+R if you want me to continue 


	5. PEACE AT LAST?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED IT SO FAR HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND ELVENQUEEN'S STORY  
  
PEACE AT LAST  
  
There was a stunned silence as Aragorn began to explain.  
  
"I am ashamed to say this but I gave into the temptation of the ring. Its voice was so persuasive and it showed me many images of Arwen sleeping with other elves and men. It filled me with such a hatred I hardly knew what I said or did."  
  
Oh help no wonder these group has been sent to destroy the ring if it can corrupt someone so gorgeous and brave as Aragorn what hope do we have against it and the will of its master. Memo to ones self stay as far away from Frodo as possible don't want anything happening to me. Eek better stay way from Aragorn to there is no telling what he might do next. Now I know what this ring truly does I would give all the carrots in the world to get away from here.  
  
"I did not speak up sooner as I had no recollection of what I did and I genuinely believed that Legolas had killed her. But for these past few nights I have been having flashbacks to that night, horrible ones. After returning from my walk with Arwen I went to bed and soon dropped off. Later I awoke everything was still and quiet in the eerie moonlight and I heard the ring telling me that Arwen was off to meet another man. I remembeer grabbing Legolas bow and arrows and ripping off part of his cloak. I shot Arwen. I killed her.  
  
My poor master broke off into sobs but before I could go and console him Elrond began to speak.  
  
"Then no one is to blame for my daughter's death. It was not your fault Aragorn the will of the ring is strong and not easily defeated. Legolas, I give you my deepest apologies and I beg you to pardon me."  
  
Gandalf released the elf who looked as if both his birthday and Christmas had come all at once. Elrond soon left taking Arwen's body with him as said to be buried and to be mourned by her people.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
I was munching on some tender grass in the clearing when I heard voices.  
  
"Legolas I am so sorry. It is my fault that you have gone through so much trouble because of me. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course dear heart. Do not be troubled you could do nothing about it so there is nothing to forgive."  
  
I walked away quietly as the two locked together in a kiss joyful together in their love.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
